seriesfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
24 Horas
24 (24 Horas no Brasil) é uma série de televisão estadounidense estrelada por Kiefer Sutherland como o agente da Unidade Contra Terrorista Jack Bauer. Cada temporada de 24 episódios cobre 24 horas de um dia da vida de Bauer, usando o método da narração em tempo real. Transmitida pela primeira vez em 6 de novembro de 2001, o programa teve 192 episódios espalhados por oito temporadas, com o último episódio indo ao ar em 24 de maio de 2010. Além dos episódios, o filme para televisão 24: Redemption foi transmitido entre a sexta e a sétima temporada, e um filme para cinema estava sendo planejado. Bauer é o único personagem a aparecer em todas as oito temporadas e o único a aparecer em todos os episódios. A série começou com ele trabalhando na Unidade Contra Terrorista (UCT) de Los Angeles, onde ele é caracterizado como um agente muito competente, porém um que segue a filosofia do "fins justificam os meios" sem se preocupar com as implicações morais de suas ações. Através da série a maioria dos acontecimentos ocorrem como um thriller policial. Um elemento recorrente é Bauer correndo contra o relógio enquanto tenta impedir múltiplas ameaças terroristas, incluindo tentativas de assassinato ao presidente, ameaças nucleares, biológicas e químicas, ataques cibernéticos e conspirações envolvendo o governo e poderosas companhias. O programa venceu vários prêmios, incluindo 20 Emmy Awards em suas oito temporadas. Venceu para Melhor Série Dramática noGolden Globe de 2003 e Melhor Série Dramática no Primetime Emmy Award de 2006. Kiefer Sutherland venceu os prêmios de Melhor Ator - Série Dramática no Golden Globe de 2001 e Melhor Ator Principal em Série Dramática no Primetime Emmy Award de 2006. Na conclusão de sua oitava e última temporada, 24 se tornou a mais longa série de espionagem na história, passando Mission: Impossible. Sinopse http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=2 editarPremissa A natureza de tempo real do programa é enfatizada pelo relógio digital que aparece antes e depois dos intervalos comerciais. Relógios menores e silenciosos aparecem durante a narrativa, entre intervalos comerciais. O horário mostrado é o horário do mundo da história. A narrativa quase sempre coloca eventos futuros na "próxima hora", indicando que o evento ocorrerá no próximo episódio. 24 usa um relógio de 12 horas em vez de um de 24 horas, apesar de indicações de am ou pm não serem usadas durante o episódio, elas são usadas na abertura. Cada episódio dura aproximadamente 43 min sem comerciais, como é comum para programas de uma hora em emissoras comerciais. O tempo continua a passar durante os intervalos, com o tempo exato sendo mostrado pelo relógio digital no começo e no final de cada ato. Eventos mundanos, como viagens, às vezes ocorrem durante os intervalos, assim, esses eventos em sua maior parte não são vistos. Os episódios de estreia da segunda e terceira temporada foram ao ar sem interrupções de comerciais, com a exceção do comercial do patrocinador da série, a Ford, no começo e no final. Para manter o aspecto de tempo real, câmeras lentas não são usadas em 24. A série também não usa flashbacks, com a exceção do último episódio da primeira temporada. Assistindo continuamente sem intervalos comerciais, cada temporada dura aproximadamente 17 horas. Quando o relógio principal é mostrado, uma batida sonora característica é ouvida a cada segundo passado. Entretanto, após momentos extremamente emocionais, como a morte de um personagem principal, o relógio ira transcorrer sem a batida, com o barulho ambiente (se houver algum) no lugar. Os produtores e fãs denominaram o momento como "relógio silencioso", e seu uso virou uma marca do programa. O relógio silencioso foi usado onze vezes; seis para a morte de algum personagem. No último episódio da série, o relógio conta regressivamente pela única vez, indo de 00:00:03 para 00:00:00. A primeira temporada começou a meia noite, e durante o nono episódio (8:00-9:00 am) Jack menciona que já está acordado há 24 horas. Nas séries subsequentes a história começa pela manhã. As temporadas dois e sete começam às 8:00, a quarta e a quinta começam às 7:00, a sétima começou às 6:00, a terceira começou às 13:00 e a oitava às 16:00. A ação muda para diferentes locais, traçando as aventuras de diferentes personagens envolvidos na trama. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=3 editarResumo : Ver página anexa: Lista de episódios de 24 http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ficheiro:Gtk-paste.svg Aviso: Este artigo ou seção contém revelações sobre o enredo (spoilers). A primeira temporada começa e termina a meia noite no dia das eleições presidenciais primárias da Califórnia em Los Angeles. A tarefa de Jack Bauer e proteger o candidato David Palmer de uma tentativa de assassinato e resgatar sua família daqueles que tramam o assassinato, que buscam retaliação ao envolvimento de Jack e Palmer em uma missão do exécito americano nos Balcãs. Se passando 18 meses após a primeira temporada, a segunda temporada começa e termina às 8:00 em Los Angeles. Jack deve impedir que uma bomba nuclear seja detonada no centro da cidade. Depois ele deve ajudar o Presidente Palmer provar quem é responsável pela ameaça. Isso é necessário para impedir uma guerra infundada entre os EUA e os países do Oriente Médio. Se passando três anos depois da segunda temporada, a terceira temporada começa e termina às 13:00 em Los Angeles. Lutando contra um vício de heroína adquirido em uma missão infiltrado em um Cartel Mexicano, Jack precisa se reinfiltrar no cartel para adquirir um perigoso vírus. Enquanto isso, o Presidente Palmer está se preparando para um debate. Mais tarde, Jack e Palmer devem cooperar com o terrorista Stephen Saunders, que eventualmente toma posse do vírus. Se passando 18 meses após a terceira temporada, a quarta temporada começa e termina às 7:00 em Los Angeles. Jack deve salvar a vida do Secretário de Defesa e seu novo chefe, James Heller, e sua filha, Audrey Raines (que está envolvida romanticamente com Jack), quando eles são sequestrados por terroristas. Os mesmos terroristas lançam outros ataques ao país, forçando Jack a usar métodos "não ortodoxos" para impedi-los, que terão consequências para jack e os EUA. Se passando 18 meses após a quarta temporada, a quinta temporada começa e termina às 7:00 em Los Angeles. Acredita-se que Jack está morto, com a exceção de seus amigos mais próximos. Ele é forçado a se revelar quando alguns de seus amigos são mortos e ele é culpado. Terroristas com contatos no governo estadounidense tentam roubar um gás neurotóxico para proteger os interesses americanos no petróleo da Ásia. Jack descobre a conspiração e tenta impedi-la. Se passando 20 meses depois da quinta temporada, a sexta temporada começa e termina às 6:00 em Los Angeles. Jack é solto após ficar 20 meses preso na China. Terroristas planejam explodir maletas nucleares nos EUA e Jack deve impedi-los. Depois, Jack deve escolher entre seus entes queridos e a segurança nacional quando os chineses tomam posse de um aparelho que vai começar uma guerra entre os EUA e a Rússia. Devido a greve dos roteiristas dos Estados Unidos (2007-08), a sétima temporada foi adiada em um ano. Para ligar o ano de intervalo entre as duas temporadas, Redemption foi produzido. Foi um filme para a televisão que foi ao ar em 23 de novembro de 2008. Se passando três anos e meio depois da sexta temporada, Jack se encontra em um golpe militar na nação africana de Sangala. Enquanto isso, nos EUA, é o dia em que a Presidente Allison Taylor toma posse. Se passando 65 dias após Redemption, a sétima temporada começa e termina às 8:00 em Washington, D.C.. Jack recebe ajuda doFBI e de seus antigos colegas quando um firewall responsável por proteger a infraestrutura dos computadores do governo é raqueado pelas mesmas pessoas responsáveis pelos conflitos em Sangala. Jack deve juntar evidências para iniciar as prisões, alguns dentro do governo de Taylor, mas não antes de um ataque a Casa Branca começar. Mais tarde, uma companhia militar privada tenta lançar uma arma biológica no solo americano, que em certo ponto estão trabalhando com o antigo amigo de Jack, Tony Almeida. Se passando 18 meses após a sétima temporada, a oitava temporada começa e termina às 16:00 em Nova York. Jack está para voltar para Los Angeles com sua filha Kim, seu marido e sua filha Teri; quando ele é trazido a UCT para investigar um plano para assassinar o Presidente da ONU e do Camistão, Omar Hassan, durante negociações de paz com a Presidente Taylor. A Rússia teme que esse acordo de paz vai ameaçar seu poder. Isso leva a extremistas islâmicos criar uma bomba suja, que eles ameaçam detonar a menos que Hassan se entregue. Mais tarde, Jack busca revanche pela morte de Renee Walker, devido a uma conspiração iniciada porCharles Logan e aprovada por Taylor. No final, Jack é perseguido pelo governo americano e por outros, procurando vingança por suas ações. http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ficheiro:Gtk-paste.svg Aviso: Terminam aqui as revelações sobre o enredo (spoilers). http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=4 editarElenco e Personagens 24 é conhecida por fazer grandes mudanças no elenco principal em cada temporada. O único membro do elenco regular em todas as temporadas éKiefer Sutherland. Ele é o único ator a aparecer em todos os 192 episódios e no filme para televisão, 24: Redemption.Glenn Morshower, que interpreta Aaron Pierce, fez aparições em sete temporadas. Devido a natureza imprevísível da história de cada temporada, os personagens principais mudam com frequência. Mais comumente nas primeiras temporadas, um personagem poderia começar com um papel coadjuvante antes de ser promovido a um papel regular na temporada seguinte. As únicas vezes que um ator foi promovido a personagem principal no meio da temporada foi na quarta temporada, com Lana Parrilla e Roger Cross. Jude Ciccolella nunca foi um regular, apesar de ser o oitavo ator em termos de aparições na série. Um crédito de "Ator Convidado" é usado para atores famosos, como Dennis Hopper, Sean Astin, Powers Boothe, James Cromwell eRobert Carlyle. Também foi usado para antigos regulares fazendo aparições recorrentes na série. O crédito de "Participação especial por" foi usado para o retorno de Dennis Haysbert na quarta e quinta temporada, e para Jon Voightna sétima temporada. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=5 editarElenco principal http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=6 editarPersonagens Recorrentes Notáveis 24 possui um grande número de personagens recorrentes em cada temporada. Abaixo estão os personagens recorrentes com mais de 10 episódios, ou apareceram em múltiplas temporadas, ou tiveram um papel importante; listados por temporada: http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=7 editarProdução http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=8 editarConcepção A primeira temporada recebeu contrato, inicialmente, para 13 episódios. Os outros 11 episódios foram encomendados depois. Depois de Kiefer Sutherland ter vencido o Golden Globe por sua atuação nos primeiros 10 episódios, a audiência do programa aumentou, levando a Fox encomendar uma segunda temporada. A sétima temporada, originalmente agendada para estrear em 13 de janeiro de 2008, foi adiada no início da Greve dos Roteiristas dos Estados Unidos. Para garantir uma temporada ininterrupta, uma marca do programa desde sua quarta temporada em janeiro de 2005, ela foi adiada em um ano até janeiro de 2009.[1][2] Para compensar o adiamento da temporada, o programa retornou em 23 de novembro de 2008, com o filme para televisão 24: Redemption, que se passa quase quatro anos depois da sexta temporada e arma a história para a sétima temporada.[3] http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=9 editarCenário As primeiras seis temporadas se passam principalmente em Los Angeles e outras localidades da Califórnia por perto, tanto reais como fictícias. Outras locações também apareceram. Partes da quarta e sexta temporadas e Redemption se passaram em Washington, D.C.. A primeira metada da terceira temporada se passou parcialmente no norte do México. Redemption se passa principalmente na nação africana ficcional de Sangala. A sétima temporada se passa em Washington, D.C..[4] A oitava se passa em Nova York.[5] http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=10 editarUnidade Contra Terrorista (UCT) O cenário principal do programa, tendo aparecido em sete das oito temporadas, é a ficcional "Unidade Contra Terrorista" (UCT), uma agência governamental com a tarefa de impedir atos terroristas contra os Estados Unidos. Jack Bauer já foi empregado e implantado pela UCT em todas as temporadas com a exceção da sétima, onde a Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), de Washington, D.C., serviu como a agência da lei principal da temporada, devido ao fato da UCT ter sido dissolvida ao final da sexta temporada por abusos dos direitos humanos. Um escritório da UCT consciste em dois departamentos principais, apesar de um lado ser mais dividido que o outro. Um dos departamentos lida com operações de campo, preparando e enviando equipes para confrontar e apreender ameaças, algumas vezes com a ajuda de departamentos de polícia locais e/ou a SWAT. Um agente de campo precisa ter treino em combate e alta competência no uso de armas de fogo, e são geralmente veteranos das forças armadas. O outro departamento emprega "analistas de dados", civis que ficam na central e cuidam de uma variedade de trabalhos: providenciar telemetria via imagensde satélite, decifrar informações de inteligência, hackear computadores inimigos e tentar ficar atualizado com os acotencimentos do momento. Esses analistas são divididos em departamentos de comunicação, departamentos de logística e departamentos de inteligência. A UCT, e também a própria série, são um fruto da Era da Informação. O escritório também emprega pessoal médico, porque a UCT abriga um centro médico em suas instalações; equipados com salas de operação e doutores. Também há seguranças e empregados de manutenção. Apesar de apenas dois escritórios da UCT terem aparecido em detalhe na série (de Nova York na oitava temporada e de Los Angeles nas seis primeiras), eles possuem características físicas em comum: uma grande área aberta onde os analistas e agentes não-ativos congregam; celas de detenção e interrogação de suspeitos; várias salas de servidores para o hardware dos computadores; um departamento médico; e salas isoladas para o Agente Especial no Comando e para o Diretor de Operações de Campo. Escritórios da UCT são estabelecidos em várias cidades; a terceira temporada cita escritórios em Austin, San Francisco, Nova York eWashington, D.C.. Estas unidades "domésticas" respondem à "Divisão"; acima da Divisão está o "Distrito"; que supervisa áreas muito maiores. Apesar da natureza de alto risco de suas operações e uma seleção cuidadosa dos funcionários seria de esperar, A UCT frequentemente sofre contratempos para o bem do enredo. Cada temporada de programa têm pelo menos um agente duplo entre o pessoal do escritório. Os escritórios da Divisão são conhecidos por enviar um novo Agente Especial no Comando para assumir a posição de diretor de seja qual for o personagem principal que a tinha, este personagem é geralmente obstrutivo e burocrático, que insiste em seguir as regras. Jack, e outra pequena parcela de funcionários, são conhecidos por burlar as regras se o progresso de alguma missão ou a vida de algum inicente está em jogo. A UCT LA e a UCT NY também foram fisicamente atacadas; o escritório de NY sofreu um ataque de EMP durante o dia 8, e a UCT LA foi bombardiado no dia 2, atacado por um vírus no dia 3, atacado por um gás nervoso no dia 5 e foi fisicamente tomada pelos chineses no dia 6. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=11 editarOutras mídias http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=12 editarTrilha sonora Até2006, foram lançadas duas trilhas sonoras de forma oficial, a 24: Original Television Soundtrack (2004) - trilha composta inteiramente por Sean Callery e que contém 19 faixas referentes as três primeiras temporadas, incluindo o tema da série, "24 Theme", com duração de "4:41" - e 24: Seasons 4 and 5 Soundtrack (2006) - igualmente composta na íntegra por Sean Callery contendo 21 faixas referentes a quarta e quinta temporada. Como bônus temos uma faixa referente a terceira temporada e uma outra correspondente ao 24: The Game; Entre os temas musicais incluídos temos, o famoso som dos telefones e comunicadores da UCT, como também o tema principal do seriado. Até o lançamento das trilhas oficiais, não era de conhecimento do grande público o tema completo da série, que possui quase cinco minutos. Em 2005, foi lançado o 24: The Longest Day, contendo quatro faixas com remixagens do tema principal da série produzidas pelo DJ Holandês nº1 do mundo Armin van Buuren Em 2006, foi igualmente lançada a trilha sonora do jogo, 24: Original Game Score, em formato digital contendo oito faixas compostas por Sean Callery. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=13 editarJogo 24: The Game; O jogo, baseado na série, foi produzido com a colaboração dos escritores, músicos, atores e produtores do seriado norte-americano. O jogo foi criado para ser rodado no console Playstation 2. Foi lançado no ano de 2005 e pretendia ser o maior jogo de ação e aventura daquele ano. "24: The Game" permite aos jogadores, ter o controle da vida de Jack Bauer na UCT. O jogo foi criado pelo estúdio "Cambridge Studio" da Sony Computer Entertainment Europe em parceria com FOX Networks. "24: The Game" situa-se entre a segunda e terceira temporada. Este jogo possui diversas tramas e mais de 50 missões, entre elas pode-se destacar; troca de tiros, perseguições em alta velocidade, interrogatórios onde deve-se conseguir informações dos suspeitos e etc. O jogo desfruta de uma atmosfera de autenticidade. A trilha sonora do game foi feita pelo compositor oficial da série, Sean Callery. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=14 editarCelular 24: Conspiracy, conteúdo streaming da minissérie; Trata-se de um jogo para celulares baseado na série televisiva. O jogador é um agente da UCT que auxilia a partir do seu celular os personagens da série, Jack Bauer, Curtis Manning, Chloe O'Brian e etc. Entre suas missões destacam-se, infiltrar-se no território inimigo, desativar bombas, dirigir em tráfego intenso, entre outras missões. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=15 editarDVDs Já lançadas as primeiras sete temporadas; A primeira temporada teve seu lançamento em 2002, a segunda em 2003, a terceira em2004, a quarta em 2005, a quinta em 2006 a sexta em 2007 e a sétima em2009. No final de 2006 foi lançado em alguns países DVDs contendo as cenas de bastidores. Em janeiro de 2007, foi lançado nos EUA e Canadá os quatro primeiros episódios da sexta temporada, além dos primeiros doze minutos do quinto episódio. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=16 editarFiguras de ação Duas versões de 30''cm'' retratando Jack Bauer na 4ª temporada produzidas pela Medicom Toy e uma outra versão de 30''cm'' retratando-o na 5ª temporada; Duas figuras de aproximadamente 15 cm retratando Jack Bauer com cenário, uma já lançada e outra em produção pela McFarlane Toys; Quatro séries de Minimates (figuras no estilo de Lego) de personagens das temporadas iniciais e uma figura de 30''cm'' retratando três diferentes visuais de Jack Bauer, a serem produzidas pela Diamond Select Toys; A empresa Eterbay da china lançou a figura mais realista do personagem Jack Bauer já fabrica. A escala é 1/6 (12" ou aprox. 30 cm). http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=17 editarHistória em quadrinhos *'24: One Shot' - autor: J.C. Vaughn e Mark L. Haynes - data de lançamento: 28 de Julho de 2004 - editora: IDW Publishing; *'24: Stories' - autor: J.C. Vaughn e Mark L. Haynes - data de lançamento: 2 de Fevereiro de 2005 - editora: IDW Publishing; *'24: Midnight Sun' - autor: J.C. Vaughn e Mark L. Haynes - data de lançamento: 20 de Julho de 2005 - editora: IDW Publishing; *'24: Nightfall' - autor: J.C. Vaughn e Mark L. Haynes - data de lançamento: 22 de Novembro de 2006 - editora: IDW Publishing; http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=18 editarLivros *'24: The Unofficial Guide' - autor: Jim Sangster - data de lançamento: 25 de Julho de 2002 - editora: Contender Books; *'24: The House Special Subcommittee's Findings at CTU' - autor: Marc Cerasini - data de lançamento: 21 de Janeiro de 2003 - editora: Harper Entertainment; *'A Day in the Life: The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to 24' - autora: Keith Topping - data de lançamento: 20 de Março de2003 - editora: Telos Publishing; *'24 Season 2: The Unofficial Guide' - autor: Mark Wright - data de lançamento: 1 de Setembro de 2003 - editora: Contender Books *'24 Declassified: Operation Hell Gate' - autor: Marc Cerasini - data de lançamento: 27 de Setembro de 2005 - editora: Harper Entertainment; *'24 Declassified: Veto Power' - autor: John Whitman - data de lançamento: 25 de Outubro de 2005 - editora: Harper Entertainment; *'24 Declassified: Trojan Horse' - autor: Marc Cerasini - data de lançamento: 31 de Janeiro de 2006 - editora: Harper Entertainment; *'24: The Official Companion: Seasons 1 & 2' - autor: Tara DiLullo - data de lançamento: 25 de Agosto de 2006 - editora: Titan Books; *'24: Jack Bauer's Having a Bad Day: An Unauthorized Investigation of Faith in 24: Season 1' - autor: Tim Wesemann - data de lançamento: 1 de Outubro de 2006 - editora: Life Journey; *'24: Behind the Scenes' - autor: Jon Cassar - data de lançamento: 24 de Outubro de 2006 - editora: Insight Editions; *'24 Declassified: Cat's Claw' - autor: John Whitman - data de lançamento: 26 de Dezembro de 2006 - editora: Harper Entertainment; *'24: The Official Companion: Seasons 3 & 4' - autor: Tara DiLullo - data de lançamento: 23 de Fevereiro de 2007 - editora: Titan Books; *'24 Declassified: Vanishing Point' - autor: Marc Cerasini - data de lançamento: 27 de Fevereiro de 2007 - editora: Harper Entertainment; *'24 Declassified: Chaos Theory' - autor: John Whitman - data de lançamento: 1 de Junho de 2007 - editora: Harper Entertainment; *'24 Declassified: Storm Force' - autor: David Jacobs - data de lançamento: 1 de Janeiro de 2008 - editora: Harper Entertainment; http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=19 editarOutros produtos Camisas, camisetas, bonés, jaquetas, relógios, mousepads, canecas, copos, chaveiros, fotos exclusivas - todas com logotipos da série, da UCT ou de Jack Bauer - bolsa e óculos usados por Jack Bauer - tudo no site oficial de vendas. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=20 editarRevista oficial 24: The Official Magazine publicada pela "Titan Magazines", uma divisão da "Titan Publishing Group". Bimestral, desde maio/junho de 2006. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=21 editarPolêmicas Como tudo que obtém grande destaque, acaba por tornar-se vítima de críticas, mesmo que às vezes, não possuam um embasamento substancial. No que refere-se ao seriado "24 Horas", as supostas falhas concentram-se na hipotética falta de atividades corriqueiras dos humanos como, beber, comer, ir ao banheiro durante o período de 24 horas. Entretanto, as histórias contadas são ficcionais, por isso, não prendem-se em detalhes, o que acarretaria na mesmice do seriado, para além disso, o seriado possui pequenos espaços de tempo que são pulados, igualmente, os personagens passam por momentos, inclusive Jack Bauer, em que não são expostos, podendo nesses instantes, suprir suas necessidades básicas. No caso da bateria de celular nunca ser consumida em sua totalidade, mesmo que a mesma tenha sido usada o dia todo, tal afirmação não sustenta-se nos dias atuais, já que as baterias de celular duram bem mais de um dia atualmente, ainda mais se considerarmos que Jack utiliza o celular em poucos segundos em cada uma de suas conversas. No tocante ao número "exagerado" de acontecimentos em apenas um dia, essa é exatamente a intenção dos idealizadores da série, por isso ela tornou-se em um grande sucesso mundial, tanto pelo público quanto pela crítica. Portanto, mostrar situações corriqueiras não é decididamente a intenção da série, pelo contrário, a graça e o sucesso desse projeto está exatamente na ficção em que ela se apoia, sendo elogiada pela qualidade em retratar essa "invenção fabulosa", bem como as performances do elenco, principalmente Kiefer Sutherland.[6] http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=22 editarExibição no Brasil O Seriado 24 Horas teve início no Brasil em março de 2002 pela FOX Brasil, com a segunda temporada estreiando em fevereiro e as terceira, quarta e quinta temporadas começando novamente em março. Entretanto, em 2007 e 2009, a sexta temporada foi exibida a partir de Abril. Em 2010, a oitava e última temporada começou a ser transmitida em março, numa janela de dois meses em relação à matriz americana do canal. Na TV aberta, a série foi exibida pela primeira vez em janeiro de 2004 pela Rede Globo, entre janeiro e março substituindo as reprises do Jô e a partir de abril de 2004 foi exibido aos domingos após Sob Nova Direção, mas logo depois de 6 meses foi tirado do ar. Em2005 voltou a ser exibida a 3ª temporada, em 2006 foi a vez da 4ª temporada. A 5ª temporada, em 2007, estreou em 1 de janeiro e foi exibida somente entre janeiro e fevereiro, logo depois entrou Lost, e sempre quando é exibida, é depois do Jornal da Globo. O mesmo aconteceu na sexta temporada, levada ao ar em 2008. Em janeiro de 2009, a série não foi transmitida em função do hiato causado pela greve de roteiristas. Em seu lugar, foram ao ar as duas primeiras temporadas de Prison Break, também adquirida pela Globo. 24 retomaria sua exibição regular em fevereiro de 2010, com episódios da sétima temporada. A oitava e última temporada estreou no sistema aberto brasileiro no dia 3 de Janeiro de 2011 na Rede Globo. A partir do dia 2 de janeiro de 2012, band exibirá a primeira temporada de 24 horas http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=23 editar24 Horas na cultura popular Devido ao êxito de 24 Horas, a mesma já foi citada e/ou homenageada em vários programas de televisão dos EUA e até mesmo de outros países, incluindo o Brasil. *Pânico na TV: Quando da visita do presidente dos EUA George Bush ao Brasil, esse programa humorístico fez uma reportagem referindo-se ao tempo da visita de Bush, cerca de 24 Horas. A reportagem, além de mostrar o relógio com o som idêntico ao da série, igualmente mostrou a tela dividida em várias partes, assim como mostrado nos episódios do seriado 24 Horas. *Supernatural/Sobrenatural: No episódio 12 da segunda temporada,Caminhante Noturno, Sam Winchester se passa por um agente federal. Ao mostrar sua identificação, o nome que constava no documento era Jack Bauer. *Superpop: Existe um quadro no programa denominado "nitroglicerina", onde os participantes são convidados a debater sobre algum tema polêmico, sendo que os mesmos aparecem na tela, dividida em várias partes, além do relógio que tornou-se característico da série 24 Horas, porém, em contagem regressiva, além do clima de suposta tensão. *Os Simpsons: Jack Bauer e Chloe O'Brian participaram de forma especial do episódio 399 da 18ª temporada. O referido episódio foi exibido em 20 de Maio de 2007 sob o nome de 24 Minutos. *South Park: Referências à série 24 Horas no quarto episódio da décima primeira temporada denominado The Snuke. Foi exibido em28 de Março de 2007. *Sesame Street: A série 24 Horas é mencionada e Jack Bauer é mostrado em forma de boneco. *The Office: No episódio 23 da terceira temporada, o nome de Jack Bauer é citado. *DR. House: No episódio "Euphoria, Part 2", Jack Bauer é mencionado. *Gilmore Girls/Tal Mãe, Tal Filha: Em 24 de abril de 2007, Jack Bauer é citado. *Uma Família da Pesada: Referência à série 24 Horas na quarta temporada. *Derrick Comedy: Dois vídeos denominados "Daughters" e "Tracing the Call" referem-se à série 24 Horas. *''John Mellencamp's Theme from 24: Canção composta e executada pela dupla de comediantes "Paul and Storm" pertencente ao álbum "News to Us". *Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris: Durante o episódio "Todo mundo odeia o feriado", é exibido o famoso relógio, além da divisão das cenas em quadros na tela, assim como na série 24 Horas. *Yin Yang Yo: No episódio Yin-stinto Fatal, aparece um relógio marcando o tempo para 9 minutos para o final do espisódio em contagem regressiva com o som característo, além da tela dividia. No final o relógio volta a aparecer, marcando o fim do mesmo. http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=24 editarPrêmios :''Ver artigo principal: Lista de prêmios e indicações http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=25 editarEmmy Awards *2002 - Melhor roteiro em série dramática *2003 - Melhor composição musical para série dramática (Sean Callery) *2006 - Melhor série dramática *2006 - Melhor ator em série dramática (Kiefer Sutherland) *2006 - Melhor direção em série dramática (Jon Cassar) *2006 - Melhor composição musical para série dramática (Sean Callery) *2006 - Melhor edição de câmera em série dramática (David Latham) *2007 - Melhor mixagem de som em série dramática http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=26 editarGlobo de Ouro *2002 - Melhor ator em série de televisão - drama (Kiefer Sutherland) *2004 - Melhor série de televisão - drama http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=27 editarOutros ;Screen Actors Guild Awards *2004 - Melhor ator em série dramática (Kiefer Sutherland) *2006 - Melhor ator em série dramática (Kiefer Sutherland) ;Satellite Awards *2003 - Melhor ator em série dramática (Kiefer Sutherland) *2002 - Melhor ator em série dramática (Kiefer Sutherland) *2002 - Melhor série dramática ;Television Critics Association Awards *2002 - Melhor programa do ano *2002 - Melhor novo programa do ano ;Monte-Carlo TV Festival *2006 - Melhor produção internacional ;Directors Guild of America *2007 - Melhor direção em séries dramáticas (Jon Cassar e seus assistentes) http://pt.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=24_(s%C3%A9rie)&action=edit&section=28 editarCanais de transmissão Categoria:Bol